


Love in the Strangest of Places

by Elevane_Theirin



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevane_Theirin/pseuds/Elevane_Theirin
Summary: Marian Hawke and Solena Lavellan have met for the first time in Skyhold. Both of them have an immediate physical attraction for the other.





	

Solena decided she needed to find out how Hawke felt about her. She had thought of little else but Hawke's coffee colored skin and her soft lips since their talk yesterday. She'd even dreamed the two of them were in bed together, touching, kissing pleasuring each other in ways Solena didn't even know she knew about. Remembering her dream she felt her small clothes grow damp. Shaking her head she walked nervously to the room Hawke had been assigned to in Skyhold. Timidly she knocked on the door, there was a sound of shuffling inside soon followed by the door being swung open. Solena's breath caught in her throat. The sight of Hawke standing there filled her with a heat she hadn't expected. Her hair was mussed and her blue eyes were glassy from sleep. If Solena had thought she was beautiful before Hawke was positively radiant now. 

Hawke peered out the door and was surprised to see the Inquisitor. The knock on the door had startled her from the most fantastic dream about this woman, and there she stood, staring at her. Hawke gently took Solena's hand and led her into the room, shutting the door behind them. 

"Is there something I can do for you Inquisitor?" Hawke asked without letting go of her hand. 

"Pu..please, call me Solena." She managed to stammer out, her mouth going dry. 

"Solena then" the name came out in a throaty whisper that filled Solena with white hot desire. "Was there something that you wanted?" 

Solena's brain formed one word but she dare not say it. You. "I, I just...I have been thinking about you Hawke, and I was wondering if maybe...oh I, I don't know what to say or even how to say it." 

Hawke stepped closer to Solena, she could feel her warm breath on her face. She moved her hands to Solena's hips and pressed her lips to the Inquisitors gently at first but quickly she was backing Solena against the wall. When Solena's lips parted in a moan Hawke's tongue quickly darted inside, invading her mouth sending shivers through them both when their tongues touched. Hawke groaned with renewed passion. When she pulled back Solena let out a small whine. 

"I've...I've never done that before, that was amazing. Please, don't stop Hawke. I've thought of nothing else but this since yesterday. I...I want...I want you, that's the right way to put it yes?" Solena's breath was ragged and lusty. She was trembling all over, the feeling was more intense than anything she had felt before. She wanted more, needed more of this woman. She wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her body. She wasn't yet 100% sure about feelings of the heart but she knew for a fact she was completely and utterly physically attracted to Hawke. 

Hawke pressed her body against Solena's pushing her back against the wall for the second time in moments. Her hands slowly moved up Solena's sides cupping her breast in one hand she pinched the nipple of the other softly at first, feeling it harden beneath the fabric of the Inquisitors clothes. Kissing her again wantonly, sucking Solena's tongue into her mouth forcefully twinning hers around the other woman's timid movements. The fact that Solena was nervous and inexperienced made Hawke even more aroused. She would be more than happy to show this little mouse the pleasure only a woman can give to another woman. She gently pulled at Solena's hardened nipple eliciting a whimper and a moan from the small woman, grinning into her mouth Hawke moved her other hand down to her ass, squeezing the Inquisitors cheek and pressing their mounds into each other. 

Breathlessly Hawke pulled back a little again, tugging at the fastenings of Solena's blouse. The other woman in a rush of confidence did the same to hers. The two of them a tangle of hands and arms frantically working at each others clothes. 

When Solena had pulled Hawke's shirt down and let it pool on the floor she quickly unbound her breast band. She stood a moment, unmoving taking in the beauty of her pebbled nipples slightly darker than Hawke's coffee skin. Solena felt her center slicken even further, this was beyond anything she'd ever felt before. She could think of nothing but the woman in front of her. Nervously she bent down and took a taught nipple into her mouth, sucking gently, flicking her tongue over the hardness. Solena was growing bolder the more lustful she became. She reached down to untie the laces of Hawkes breeches and pulled back to blow on the wetness she'd left on her nipple. She watched as the other woman's nipple puckered then sucked it back into her mouth. Hawke placed her hand on the back of Solena's head as she threw her head back growling out her name. 

As Solena just finished untying Hawke's breeches Hawke grabbed the woman and threw her to the bed, landing over her. She slid her hand into the Inquisitors pants, slipping her fingers under her small clothes. 

"Oh MAKER! You are so wet" She moaned into Solena's neck as she lapped at her pulse point. She had just gotten started and if Solena thought this was exciting she hadn't seen anything yet. Hawke had every intention of making this woman melt in her hands. She planned to bring the Inquisitor to an earth shattering climax over and over, until she was too exhausted to move. She hoped the other woman had the same plans for her in mind. Hawke slid her middle finger over Solena's bud pressing slightly and eliciting a moan as Solena bucked her hips, the woman pressing her sex against Hawke's hand. Hawke sucked on Solena's neck hard, leaving a mark as she continued rubbing her clit. Wanting everyone who saw her to know she'd been with Hawke. Hawke liked marking her territory and if she had her way Solena would be all hers after today. She moved her finger faster, making Solena cry out loud enough to reverberate around the stone room but stopped before Solena could cum. Swiftly she pulled her hand from the woman's breeches and moved down the bed as she pulled them off, her small clothes were almost completely damp from Solena's juices , Hawke could hardly wait to taste it for herself. The smell of Solena's sex made her mouth water. Looking into Solena's eyes Hawke moved back up her body, pressing her knee into her sex. The Inquisitor moaned her name. 

 

"Do you like what I've been doing to you Solena?" Hawke asked huskily 

"Creators YES! Don't stop, please. I..I've never felt anything like this. I NEED more." Was her breathy reply. 

 

Solena really had never felt anything as wonderful as this before. She'd never had sex at all and had no idea it could make her feel this good. Her whole body trembled with pleasure and excitement. She wanted Hawke to touch her everywhere. Every part of her skin the woman had touched was on fire, the throbbing between her legs was agony but exquisite pleasure at the same time. She wanted desperately to reach her peak. Solena pressed her wet mound against Hawke's knee creating friction and rolling pleasure throughout her center. She pulled Hawke's face back to hers their lips crashing together opening up to each other tasting her tongue again sent shivers down Solena's spine. She reached up and rolled Hawke's nipple between her thumb and index finger like Hawke had done to her earlier. Hawke began moaning and knowing that she was bringing pleasure to her as well thrilled Solena. She pulled on Hawke's nipple slightly and moved her mouth over to the other breast swinging above her. The both of them grinding themselves against the others leg. 

"Harder, Maker! You can pull harder" Hawke moaned into Solena's mouth. 

 

She pinched the woman's nipple slightly feeling it harden into a pebble as she pulled harder eliciting a low growl from Hawke. She rolled her tongue over the nipple at her lips. Solena gently bit on it making Hawke cry out and quiver. She smiled around the nipple. Creators! This woman tasted wonderful! 

Hawke ran her tongue down Solena's neck, dipping into her collar bone and moving down her body. Taking a moment to lap at each nipple before circling her tongue around her belly button and continuing on her journey with her tongue. She stopped just above Solena's sex as the Inquisitor lifted her hips in an attempt to move towards her mouth. Hawke nosed at her vulva barely touching her before sitting back on her heels and lifting one of Solena's legs, she kissed her ankle, flicking her tongue out quickly after each kiss up her leg. Again she stopped just short of her core and started on the other leg. Solena was wild with want and need. This time when she reached her apex Hawke flattened her tongue and ran it over Solena's lower lips from bottom to top, grazing her hardened clit peeking out from her swollen lips. Solena came undone, reaching down and putting her hands in Hawke's hair, pulling her towards her pussy while lifting her hips towards Hawke's face. She gave in and parted Solena's lips with one hand, lapping at the hood and slipping a finger into her tight entrance. She bucked under Hawke crying out for more. Hawke slipped a second finger in and hooked them to rub the spot inside that made Solena cry out her name as she was quickly sent over the edge her body going ridged and grinding herself against Hawke's mouth. While she was coming down from her frantic orgasm Hawke removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue making a meal of her spent juices, leaving nothing missed. She moved back up to Solena's mouth and parted her lips letting Solena taste herself on Hawke's tongue. 

"You taste like honey, I could eat you all day" She told her. 

Solena reached down between them parting Hawke's lower lips circling her clit with her finger. Hawke pushed her hips towards Solena's hand "Put them inside me PLEASE" Hawke moaned. 

Solena obliged, shoving two fingers into the woman, her palm slapping against her nub. Hawke girated, fucking Solena's hand faster and faster. 

"Please Harder! I'm...I'm going to cum" She managed to groan. 

Solena obliged she could feel Hawke quiver around her fingers just as she cried out and Solena's hand was covered in fluid. Once Hawke came Solena pulled her hand from between them and licked her fingers as Hawke watched. Rekindling their desire. 

Hawke collapsed beside Solena. "Maker! That was fantastic! I've been with other women but that was better than anything I could have expected. I've never wanted anyone more in my life." 

Solena smiled, "I've never wanted ANYONE until I saw you. I don't know what it was but I could think of nothing else but your naked body, and you did not disappoint. I hope we can do it again." Solena blushed at her boldness. 

Hawke grinned, "Only if you'll let me take you to dinner now. I want this to be more than just a fuck, if that's ok with you." 

"Of course I do Hawke. I think, I think that is exactly what I would like."


End file.
